


Y alguna vez te has preguntando ¿Por qué los huracanes llevan nombres de personas?

by MaileDC



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Derek cree que todo es un reto, F/M, Fluff, Isaac Camden y Jordan son hermanos, Jackson y Isaac son novios porque, Jackson y Stiles son mejores amigos, Jisaac forever, M/M, O no exactamente, Past Relationship(s), Peter es extraño, Probablemente no un final feliz, Probablemente tienen la misma edad, Stiles no quiere enamorarse, Stiles se lleva bien con Peter, Stiles tiene un pasado, Y son Argent
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-10 21:32:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11135094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaileDC/pseuds/MaileDC
Summary: Stiles es un estudiante de literatura que se ha colocado como meta graduarse con la publicación de un libro.Derek es un estudiante de arquitectura que conoce a Stiles por coincidencia.Ninguno quiere enamorarse del otro, pero en cierta manera esperan que todo al rededor de ellos funcione.





	1. Soledad

**Author's Note:**

> Esto lleva más de un mes escrito y aún no he logrado continuarlo, así que he considerado la idea de que si tengo presión tal vez lo presione más rápido.   
> Espero que les guste.

Jackson vive de costumbres, vive de sentarse todos los días a la misma hora, en el mismo café, en la misma mesa, con su mismo mejor amigo. Es un trocito de felicidad que solamente puede permitirse alguien que vive estudiando, con el estrés a tope y con la sensación de que al segundo siguiente las cosas van a cambiar. Pero si de algo está seguro es que a las dos de la tarde Stiles va a estar de pie en la fila con su termo en su mano, su mochila colgando de su hombro y una camiseta del campus porque si son Berkeley hay que presumirlo. La mesa siempre está vacía a la misma hora, las mismas vendedoras los reciben, les dan las buenas tardes y les dan su refill sin hacer demasiadas preguntas, en ocasiones pueden ofrecerles alguna dona o tal vez un sándwich si les ven el ánimo lo suficientemente decaído como para parecer que llevan días sin comer.

-¿Cigarros? -Pregunta Stiles cuando lo ve llegar, está de pie frente a la máquina para teclear su orden, tiene ojeras, el cabello despeinado y parece que no desayuno, luce como una mierda y seguramente se siente como una mierda.

-Deberías dejar de fumar -Responde Jackson, pero ya tiene la cajetilla en la mano y está buscando el encendedor.

Es entonces cuando lo ve, su mesa, la mesa de siempre está ocupada, hay dos chicos en ella, uno que parece que está pasando el peor día de su vida y otra que parece divertido de la apariencia de su amigo. Los dos lucen imponentes, lucen como si fueran a arrancarle las orejas si se acercan, pero las orejas de Jackson están aseguradas así que muchas gracias, pero no te atrevas.

-Pídeme mixto con tres de azúcar y deslactosada -Dice Jackson antes de caminar a través de la gente y acercarse a las dos personas. Dos estudiantes que tienen pinta de querer relajarse antes de alguna prueba, Jackson sabe de eso. -Hola -Dice con la sonrisa más amable que puede reunir -¿Están ocupadas estás sillas? -El más grande lo mira, observa sus jeans nuevos, su camisa de marca y tal vez hasta olisquea un poco su colonia.

-No -Responde, pero parece una advertencia.

-Bien ¿Les molesta si nos sentamos? Somos mi amigo y yo -Apunta a la máquina y luego mira las sillas, son tres, tal vez Isaac se una a ellos, tal vez sea Jordan quien salga de clases y llegue arrastrándose por un café y una enorme dona.

-No hay problema -Responde el mismo tipo, pero parece que al otro, ese que está pasando el peor día de su vida, si le importa -¿Verdad, Derek? -Derek se encoge de hombros y toma el vaso de café.

Tal vez se vayan, una parte de Jackson espera que realmente se vayan.

-Jacks -Stiles mueve el termo del rubio de un lado a otro -¿Crema?

-Una -Jackson coloca su mochila sobre la silla vacía -Gracias.

El más grande hace un movimiento con su cabeza, como diciéndole ‘No nos pagan por ser amables contigo’. Jackson vuelve a la fila, toma su termo y comienza a buscar el dinero en su cartera.

-Hay alguien en nuestra mesa -Dice Stiles, su voz es baja y parece que ha sobrevivido a punto de helados y bombones.

-No importa -Jackson le rodea los hombros con uno de sus brazos -¿Qué tal te fue en tu cita?

-¿Cuál cita? -Stiles frunce el ceño.

-La cita -Responde una voz detrás de ellos, Isaac se ve guapo en su uniforme de médico, lleva el estetoscopio colgado al cuello y los rizos perfectamente peinados. A Jackson se le antoja un poco pasarle los dedos una y otra vez hasta que luzca más como el chico al que conoció el primer día de su último año en preparatoria. Jackson suelta a su mejor amigo y se acerca a su novio -Hola -Isaac le rodea la cintura con un brazo, huele a la colonia que Jackson le regaló en Navidad, huele a lo que huelen las sábanas de Jackson cuando pueden pasar un rato juntos y le encanta.

-La cita -Responde Stiles -¿Cómo dijeron que se llamaba?

-Marley -Isaac sigue pasando sus dedos por la cintura de Jackson, casi como si estuviera haciendo un lento camino hacia el borde de su camisa -¿Qué tal te fue?

-Ah -Es todo lo que dice Stiles. Entrega su termo y su tarjeta -Voy a pagar con puntos -Murmura antes de sacar el gorrito de su mochila y casi metérselo a presión. Está siendo demasiado dramático y Jackson lo sabe, él tuvo que verlo a los seis cuando se negó a salir de su habitación porque se enteró que Ariel en realidad no se quedaba con el príncipe.

-¿De quién es el otro refill? -Pregunta la vendedora y Jackson se suelta un poco de Isaac para entregar su termo plateado con su nombre grabado en él.

-¿Dónde nos vamos a sentar? -Pregunta Isaac intentando tomar nuevamente la mano de Jackson porque llevan tres días sin verse y lo único que quiere es sentarlo en sus piernas y platicar de lo mucho que odian la universidad o también podría follarlo hasta caer dormidos.

-Donde siempre -Isaac asiente despacio, le acaricia un poco la punta de los dedos y luego mira a la mesa -¿Stiles?

Stiles recibe un café y sin decir nada más camina hasta la mesa, no saluda, solamente se sienta en su misma silla, coloca su café frente a él y prende el cigarro. Derek, sentado junto a él hace una mueca, pero no dice nada. Jackson jamás había visto a nadie más apático y le pone un poco de mal humor.

-La cita -Dice Isaac cuando finalmente logran sentarse. -¿Cómo te fue en tu cita? -Repite por si acaso Stiles no lo escuchó la primera vez.

-Me he llevado la aburrida de mi vida -Responde el más joven de los tres, tiene el gorrito ligeramente ladeado y Jackson está seguro que salió de la lavadora esa misma mañana -El tipo es -Stiles se lleva el cigarro a los labios y todos observan atentamente como el humo escapa por su nariz -Aburrido.

-¿En qué sentido? -Isaac se inclina un poco al frente, tal vez su labor sería quitarle el cigarro y decirle que es malo para su salud, pero no lo hace.

-Me dijeron que era inteligente, pues su inteligencia desapareció. Me dijeron que amaba leer, pues no ha leído nada en un año, me dijeron que era interesante, pues he tenido suficientes silencios incómodos para lo que resta del año y estamos en abril -Stiles le dio un largo trago a su café. En ese punto los dos extraños también estaban escuchando – Y fui educado, nunca antes había sido tan educado y amable. Me quedé hasta el final.

-Eso es cierto -Jackson mira a su novio -No me envió el S.O.S.

-Tal vez estaba nervioso -Isaac miró a Stiles -Él habló con Jordan ayer y dijo que eras muy guapo.

-Pues gracias -Stiles arrugó la nariz -Pero eso no quita que haya sido aburrido.

-Es solo la primera cita -Isaac miró a Jackson -En nuestra primera cita yo estaba muy nervioso.

-Por supuesto que estabas nervioso, hablaste toda la cita -Jackson frunció el ceño -A veces todavía me pregunto porque estamos juntos.

-Porque quieres que tus hijos tengan esta cara -Isaac se apuntó a su propia cara. Jackson arrugó los labios en respuesta -Sal de nuevo con él, lo pusiste nervioso.

-No voy a salir con él, no voy a salir con alguien a quien le da vergüenza hablar de lo que le gusta en la primera cita.

-No seas así, dale una segunda oportunidad.

-¿A quién? -Stiles fue el único que no respondió ante la repentina llega de Jordan. El rubio brincó de la pequeña barda hasta ellos -¿Es americano? -Stiles asintió -¿A quién hay que darle una segunda oportunidad?

-Marley -Isaac siguió todo el recorrido de Jordan hasta sentarse junto al chico más grande.

-Soy Jordan -El rubio extendió su mano.

-Boyd y él es Derek -Boyd le sonrió en respuesta y Derek solamente lo miró.

-Mucho gusto -Jordan sonrió todavía más amplio -¿Qué estudian?

-Civil y arquitectura -Boyd se apuntó primero a él y luego a Derek.

-¿De verdad? Mi ex novia es de arquitectura, terminamos cuando conoció al novio de papá -Jordan puso los ojos en blanco -¿Verdad, Isaac?

-No quiero recordar eso -Isaac movió tan rápido su cabeza que su cuello tronó -¿Dónde está Camden?

-En casa -Jordan miró a su hermano menor -¿Quieres café?

-¿Lo vas a comprar tú? -Isaac miró a Jordan como cuando tenía cinco y sus autos perdían las llantitas. -Uno mixto, con tres de mascabado, uno de crema y leche light.

Jordan le revolvió un poco los risos cuando pasó detrás de él.

-Creo que deberías salir de nuevo con él -Isaac miró a Stiles -Tal vez si salimos en grupo él pierda la pena y descubres al amor de tu vida.

-Isaac -Stiles se giró a verlo -Llevo sin salir con nadie durante tres años, no necesito que un crio al que tuve que enseñarle a usar los palillos se meta en mi vida. Estoy completamente bien sin alguien que me quite tiempo.

-Pero es la primera cita.

-Y en la primera cita me demostró que no puede controlar su nerviosismo, que no ama tanto lo que hace como darme sus teorías sobre un libro que yo no he leído -Stiles frunció el ceño -No voy a salir con él, ni con él ni con nadie.

-Él es muy romántico.

-No quiero romanticismo -Stiles resopló -No quiero que alguien me traiga rosas y me despierte diciéndome cosas cursis, quiero alguien que me haga sentir vivo, alguien a quien no tenga que decirle donde estoy, alguien que me haga quedarme callado porque le apasiona tanto lo que hace que me va sorprender. Alguien que si quiere hablar de ovnis lo haga, porque realmente cree en ellos y le da un comino si el resto de las personas lo hacen. -Stiles miró su café -No quiero una jodida persona común y corriente, ya estoy harto de ellas, he estado tanto tiempo tranquilo que creo que me merezco alguien interesante.

-Stiles -Jackson miró a su mejor amigo -¿Te das cuenta que tú eres la persona interesante de la relación?

-No sé nada de robótica, tampoco de carpintería, quiero alguien que ame la robótica o la carpintería, alguien que me enseñe algo nuevo -Stiles suspiro -No quiero una persona, quiero un maldito huracán.

Jackson compartió una mirada con Isaac. Él estaba seguro que el chico al lado de él era su huracán. Isaac le enseñó que las mejores cosas vienen gratis y que se puede ser feliz con la persona correcta sin importar el lugar.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral en la mesa. Stiles tomó un nuevo cigarro y lo encendió. Jordan volvió con los cafés, retiró la tapadera del suyo y comenzó a mover su agitador de una manera tan educada que parecía estar en el lugar incorrecto.

-Lo haré -Todos se giraron a ver a Derek. Era la primera vez que hablaba y parecía estar siendo serio con sus palabras.

-¿Qué? -Preguntó Stiles, pero no de esa manera en la que dices ‘¿Qué?’ porque no sabes si escuchaste bien, fue un ‘¿qué?’ que significaba que no tenía ni idea de que estaba hablando.

-Voy a salir contigo -Respondió como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-No sé si escuchaste bien, compañero, pero no quiero salir con nadie -Stiles le dio una calada a su cigarro.

-Acabas de decir que quieres salir con alguien a quien le apasione lo que hace -El estudiante de arquitectura arqueó sus cejas.

-Estaba hablando hipotéticamente -Stiles suspiró -Realmente no quiero salir nadie y no te ofendas, pero no luces como alguien que habla demasiado.

-Podría sorprenderte -Fue toda respuesta de Derek.

-No estoy interesado, amigo -Jackson frunció el ceño en dirección a Stiles.

-¿De qué tienes miedo? -Preguntó Derek, su mirada estaba fija en Stiles mientras pasaba sus dedos por su termo.

-De muchas cosas -Stiles apagó el cigarro -Pero eso no me detiene, el temor es lo de menos, pero no le voy a quitar interés cuando sé exactamente dónde va a llegar esto.

-¿Qué tiene de malo Marley? -Jordan estaba sosteniendo su café entre sus dedos.

-Qué es un niño lindo y yo tardo mucho en apegarme a las personas -Stiles miró al rubio.

-Hay personas a las que les es más difícil expresar sus sentimientos que a otras, Stiles, eso no quiere decir que no sientas o que…

-Si siento -Jordan chasqueó los dientes al cerrar la boca -Si siento y no me da miedo decir lo mucho que quiero a las personas o cuanto las extrañé, el problema es que es muy difícil para que yo quiera a alguien o las extrañe.

-A mí me extrañas -Jackson apretó los labios.

-Mi madre nos bañó juntos hasta los nueve, Whittemore -Stiles puso los ojos en blanco -El punto es que sé que no voy a llegar a quererlo, incluso si hay una segunda cita solamente lo voy a estar ilusionando y ya he dejado de ser un jugador.

-¿Entonces porque no quieres salir conmigo? -Dijo Derek y Isaac lució mucho más interesado en esa respuesta.

-¿Quieres jugar? -Stiles miró a Derek -Porque puedo hacerlo y créeme que soy muy bueno.

-Yo también -Derek se inclinó un poco hacia el frente -Pero no quiero jugar, quiero que te enamores de mí. -Stiles rodó los ojos.

-¿Y si no lo logras?

-Si no lo hago me marcho y ya, si lo hago me voy a dar por bien servido -Derek sonrió, tenía una bonita sonrisa que le llegaba a los ojos. Stiles no se dio cuenta de eso.

-No va a suceder -Stiles resopló -Si lo logras me graduaré escribiendo un libro sobre ti, no busco una pareja, busco una musa. Si me enamoro de ti te voy a inmortalizar en un maldito libro, pero te aseguro que te vas a rendir antes de empezar.

-¿Es un reto?

-Es una advertencia -Stiles tomó su termo y le dio un trago -No puedes enamorarte de mí.

-¿Por qué? -Derek frunció el ceño.

-Porque así va a ser más fácil cuando yo me marche -Stiles nuevamente pegó sus labios al termo.

-Bien -Derek sonrió mucho más amplio -Dame tu número.

-No -Stiles ni siquiera lo miro.

-Entonces te veo mañana aquí, sin ellos. Será nuestra primera cita.

-Esta es nuestra mesa -Jackson se recargó un poco en el cuerpo de Isaac. -Pueden tomar una de atrás.

-¿Es un hecho? -Derek continuó mirando a Stiles.

-Es un hecho -Isaac miró a Derek con una enorme sonrisa -Tu sal con nuestro lindo Stiles y tienes algo que contarles a tus nietos. Algo como ‘’La historia de cuando salí con un chico interesante’’

A Stiles se le escapó un nuevo suspiro por en medio de los dientes. La tapadera de su termo estaba caliente en su mano y podía sentir que su gorrito recién lavado olía a cigarro. Nada le importó menos.

-Tengo examen -Tomó su mochila, los cigarros de Jackson y abandonó la mesa con un además dirigido a todos.

-No lo va a superar ¿Cierto? -Jordan miró a Jackson.

Jackson seguía mirando en dirección por donde desapareció su mejor amigo. Había bajado un par de kilos en el último mes, no se había cortado el cabello en tres semanas y estaba seguro que tenía tres horas de sueño en su sistema.

-Estaba enamorado de ella -Jackson movió su vista hacia el café frente a él -Llevaba un año enamorado de ella y ahora resulta que es lesbiana.

-Pero estaba mejor -Jordan miró a su cuñado -Hace unos días estaba feliz y…

-No ha podido escribir nada en un mes -Jackson miró a su novio y luego a Derek -Estudia literatura, es bueno en ello, pero ha decidido graduarse publicando un libro e iba bien, iba perfecto hasta que simplemente nada.

-¿Nada? -Derek arqueó una ceja.

-Nada, no duerme bien, no come bien, ha abandonado el gimnasio, no hemos visto ninguna serie en casi dos semanas -Su mirada se dirigió a Isaac -A veces me despierto en la noche y lo encuentro sentado frente al ordenador observando la pantalla en blanco.

-¿Qué hay de la música? -Jordan tapó nuevamente su café.

-Tampoco -Jackson suspiró -Simplemente nada, por eso aceptó salió con Marley y ahora se ve peor.

-¿Algo que debería saber? -Derek miró a Jackson.

-No le lleves flores, nunca le des flores, no le digas cosas como ‘mi vida’ ‘mi cielo’ ‘mi amor’, solamente dile Stiles, le gusta el café y solamente se tú mismo -Jackson apretó los labios -No pretendas, si pretendes simplemente se va a ir. No siempre es tan educado.

-No siempre fue tan maleducado -Añadió Jordan antes de sonreírle a Jackson de una manera tan triste que Derek sintió que se estaba perdiendo una gran parte de la historia. -Debo irme -El rubio sonrió de una manera completamente diferente -Tengo un trabajo que terminar.

-Nosotros también -Boyd miró a su compañero -Tenemos clase, Derek.

-Claro.

Jackson miró a su novio. Isaac tenía su brazo por encima de sus hombros y Jackson estaba completamente cómodo recargado en él mientras se bebía su café.

-Tengo una hora libre -La respuesta de Jackson fue una enorme sonrisa. Jordan recordaba a Jackson cuando lo conoció por primera vez, cuando él vivía con su madre en Beacon Hills y Camden e Isaac con su padre.

Jackson era el niño rico que tenía la mejor bicicleta, luego el mejor auto y ahora tenía a su hermano menor como novio.

-Nos vemos después -Jordan se acomodó la mochila -Manténganse aptos para todo público.

Jackson y Isaac fueron los únicos que se quedaron sentados en la mesa observando todos retirarse.

-Esto va a ser un desastre -Isaac presionó sus labios en la frente de su novio -Ya lo estoy viendo, vamos a tener que levantar a Stiles en trocitos por un lado y a este chico, Derek, por otro.

-Pesimista.

-Jackson -Isaac miró a los ojos azules del niño rico -Stiles es un huracán, Derek va a caer redondito por él y cuando Derek se retire porque Stiles simplemente no cae, va a resultar que Stiles llevaba un tiempo por él, pero se hizo el fuerte.

-Stiles es fuerte, simplemente -Jackson frunció el ceño -¿Vienes del futuro?

-¿Qué?

-¿Allá vistes un tuxedo o un smoking?

-¿Qué?

-En nuestra boda ¿Qué usas?

-¿Te quieres casar conmigo? -Isaac arrugó la nariz -Ni siquiera he iniciado mi residencia.

-No he logrado que me tomen en ningún lugar de meritorio -Jackson tocó la barbilla del de rizos con un dedo -Quiero que mis hijos tengan esta barbilla.

-¿Simplemente?

-No miente cuando dice que le es difícil encariñarse -Jackson continuó tocando la barbilla de Isaac -Yo creo que van a caer el uno por el otro y luego serán felices hasta que termine.

-¿Termine?

-Todo termina, Argent -Jackson sonrió -Así sea porque uno de los dos se olvidó de como querer, porque no era el momento o porque la muerte llegó primero, todo termina.

-¿Todo?

-En algún momento me voy a morir o tú y entonces va a terminar -Jackson suspiró -Y Stiles tiene eso bastante claro.

-¿Entonces tiene miedo de que termine?

-Tiene miedo de que termine y haya estado perdiendo su tiempo -Jackson resopló -¿Ya podemos ir al baño? Te quedan cincuenta minutos libres.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Isaac creció.

-Tú primero -Jackson le guiñó un ojo antes de tomar su termo y abandonar la mesa sabiendo que tenía la vista de su novio pegada a su trasero. Podía no verlo en tres días, pero esos treinta minutos entre semana eran suficientes para saber que eso era exactamente lo que quería en su cama todos los días.

Una parte de Jackson seguía pensando en Stiles, seguía recordando al mejor amigo de su infancia y lo seguía comparando con el joven adulto frente a él que había pasado de tener relaciones serias a ser un jugador y que en ocasiones no reconocía.


	2. Stiles

Si Stiles tuviera que comenzar su historia en algún punto de su vida tal vez sería con la muerte de su madre o tal vez sería dos años después cuando comenzaba a encontrarle nuevamente un sentido a la vida y la chica de la que estaba enamorado le susurró al oído, no lo suficientemente bajo, a su mejor amiga lo feo que era el hijo del policía.

Tal vez debería comenzar ahí, cuando se miró al espejo por primera vez luego de la muerte de su madre, y se encontró con ojeras, con cabello desordenado y una piel amarilla que parecía estar mal coloreada. Tal vez ese debería ser el punto o tal vez debería comenzar por que un día despertó con nadie a su alrededor y decidió tomar la maquinilla de su padre después de comerse un par de Hot Cakes calentados en el microondas.

Si Stiles tuviera que comenzar a relatar su historia diría que durante algún tiempo fue diferente, que durante algún tiempo las personas lo miraban a la cara y decían que el hijo de Claudia era demasiado educado para ser real, que era un buen ejemplo o que tenía la nariz más bonita que habían visto. Si tuviera que comenzar ni siquiera encontraría palabras para decir que su historia no tiene un inicio o que no es su vida lo que ha estado viviendo, porque si tuviera que comenzar de alguna manera la forma más correcta sería decir: desperté.

Una mañana se estaba lavando las manos cuando se dio cuenta que el chico frente al espejo se parecía un poco a él, veía la misma nariz, veía la misma forma de la cara, pero no se veía a sí mismo en lo absoluto. No veía ese brillo en sus ojos, esa sonrisa que llegaba cuando su madre le gritaba que acomodara su cama antes de irse a jugar. Ese parecía ser otro Stiles, uno al que había tenido que remplazar porque estaba haciendo algo mal, pero él no sentía que hubiera nada mal, él sentía que lo único erróneo era el lugar donde estaba parado en ese momento.

Abrió el cajón buscando una bandita para su rodilla y se encontró con una maquinilla. Tuvo que juntar mucho valor para conectarla y el doble de este para pasarla por su cabello ondulado y rebelde. El Stiles del espejo parecía querer llorar, pero el Stiles de verdad tenía las manos seguras y sentía que un peso se estaba levantando de sus pequeños hombros. El Stiles del espejo hizo un puchero cuando la mitad de su cabello cayó, el Stiles real se sintió más lúcido cuando pasó sus dedos por su cabeza y se encontró con nada.

Desconectó la maquinilla, la limpió un poco y luego tiró todo su cabello.

Se miró al espejo una vez más. Este Stiles se parecía un poco más a él, había una nariz ligeramente curvada hacia arriba, unos ojos brillantes por la razón incorrecta y unos labios sonriendo de una manera preocupante. Este nuevo Stiles era un después.

Si Stiles tuviera que comenzar a contar su historia comenzaría por decir que un día llegó a clases y Jackson lo miró con lástima.

-¿Qué? -Había dicho Stiles y Jackson en respuesta solamente se encogió de hombros y comenzó a contarle sobre la consola que su padre le había regalado el fin de semana y que debían probar ese mismo día -No me apetece.

-No me importa -Jackson se acomodó su mochila -De igual manera vienes conmigo, Stilinski.

Stilinski.

El apellido sonaba extraño para Stiles. ¿Era él un Stilinski? ¿Seguía siendo él, aunque no se pareciera a su reflejo? ¿Su reflejo era el mismo niño que había estado eufórico el verano pasado por ir a las albercas o también lo habían cambiado? Tal vez el Stiles verdadero estaba buscando alguna manera de volver, de salirse del espejo y entonces el Stiles que estaba de pie frente a su mejor amigo podría volver a su propia realidad donde su madre iba a estar de brazos abiertos diciéndole que pasaría por él un poco más tarde. Tal vez él no era Stiles y era alguien más, tal vez alguien más había estado ocupando su lugar y ahora él estaba de vuelta.

Tal vez ni siquiera existía.

Si Stiles tuviera que comenzar su historia se pondría de pie y preguntaría que es lo que quieren saber exactamente.

-¿Por qué estás tan obsesionado con ser inteligente? -Preguntaría alguien que hubiera observado lo suficiente como para darse cuenta que eso hacía mucho que había dejado de ser una característica y se había convertido en una obsesión.

-¿No deberían estarlo todos? -Preguntaría él con esa forma tan correcta de hablar que tiene de vez en cuando, mientras se muerde el borde de los labios hasta romperse la piel y hacerse una nueva herida. -Me refiero a que, si todos quisiéramos ser inteligentes tal vez, solo tal vez, comenzaríamos a buscar la manera de sobrevivir aquí y no en un país que hasta a mil años luz.

Y de esa manera comenzaría a hablar sobre su teoría del universo siendo un espejismo y quien hubiera hecho la pregunta inicial se olvidaría del tema, se olvidaría que ese chico frente a él piensa demasiado y que es un problema.

Si Stiles comenzara su historia diría que una noche volvió a casa y se encontró con su ex novia de pie frente a su casa, la misma chaqueta y los mismos lentes redondos. Diría que eso lo puso de mal humor, pero en realidad ya lo estaba. Sacó un cigarro de la mochila y lo encendió para no tener que abrirle la puerta.

-He sido asignada como tu editora -Dijo ella con su cabello amarrado en una coleta alta.

-¿Por quién? -Respondió Stiles sosteniendo el cigarro tan cerca de sus labios como le era posible.

-Por alguien que cree que tienes talento, pero necesitas que te presionen -Stiles dejó escapar una risa seca que se perdió en el humo -Tengo que revisar lo que llevas hasta ahora.

-No -Fue todo lo que dijo antes de pasar junto a ella.

-¿Es porque no funcionó? -Stiles se detuvo, dio un pequeño paso al frente y volvió a sonreír.

-Es porque no te necesito.

Si tuviera que comenzar su historia diría que ese fue el peor día de su vida y encontrarse con un recordatorio en su correo diciéndole que debía entregar un nuevo capítulo para fin de semana fue la cereza de pastel.

Se sentó sobre la encimera durante lo que parecieron horas. Se acabó la cafetera, también los cigarros. Se le acabaron las ganas de hacer algo hasta que su mejor amigo abrió la puerta y le hizo meterse a la ducha casi a empujones.

-Hoy son nueve años -Murmuró bajó el chorro de agua helada -Nueve años y no he hecho nada por mi vida.

-Nueve años y sigues siendo un dramático -Murmuró Jackson lo más bajito que pudo. En esos momentos parecía tan frágil como una hoja de papel, tan delicado que su piel parecía desvanecerse bajo cada gota -En lugar de lamentarte deberías cambiar eso.

-¿Cómo?

-Empieza por creer en ti.

Si alguien le preguntara como inició su historia Stiles diría que inició el día en el que todos dejaron de creer en él. El día en el que se encontró con una fotografía de un niño sonriendo a la cámara tomando la mano de alguien a quien no se le veía el rostro. En ese momento se dio cuenta qué si no podía retener la felicidad, jamás sería capaz de retener nada, solamente su memoria, solamente todos esos datos y esas teorías que se movían en su cabeza de manera crónica.

Si tuviera que hablar de su historia diría que los quince años tiró su frasco de medicamento y entró a clases de box, que conoció a un chico rubio casi igual de roto que él y se dieron de golpes hasta que les dolieron los nudillos, diría que encontró una manera de enmendarse, pero no una manera de juntar las piezas de manera correcta.

Si tuviera que iniciar su historia diría que en realidad no hay ningún punto de partida además de que siempre hay un antes y un después de alguien.


End file.
